


孕期

by Xixiliu



Category: Honor of Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixiliu/pseuds/Xixiliu
Summary: 带球paly产乳play孕期发情ooc





	孕期

发情  
孕期paly  
带球paly

“看来哥哥不用扩张了呢。”

室内一丝隐秘的淫秽悄然而至，玄策低头看着从兄长穴口流了自己一手的淫液，有点讥讽的嘲笑他。

守约听闻下意识颤了颤，小声抽气，他被玄策以一种极其侵略性的姿势压在床上，光是双腿打开的形态足矣让他羞耻到脸色通红。

发情期的身体根本不受控制，孕期反应让敏感度是平时的几十倍，明明说了不要射进生殖腔的。

在上次被玄策强行按着欺负后，肚子意料之中怀上了亲生弟弟的孩子。

光是想到这里，守约恨不得一头扎进地里。

“温柔什么的，满足不了哥哥吧？”

少年将将手指抽出来，换来兄长一声低沉的喘息，恶劣的狼崽子特意将指尖抐到守约眼前，给他看看满手的淫荡液体。

“呜嗯……”

白发青年听见胞弟讥讽的声音，简直羞愧的想要死掉，明明自己也没想到会这样的……这样……淫荡的身体……

守约正值敏感的孕期，听了这些话眼角的泪稀稀散散就掉下来，搞的玄策有多恶劣似的，然而少年这次却难得做了前戏，没有掐着守约摔到床上就开始操弄，他每每这般粗暴总是将守约弄得一塌糊涂。

身体连一处完好的肌肤都没有，不被操晕玄策就不会停下。

所以，比起以往，不省心的弟弟这次是真的温柔了。

守约并起双腿，许久未被触碰的穴口被弟弟的下体一点一点打开，硕大龟头慢慢蹭进流淌淫液的后庭，青年抬起手按着自己的小腹，淡淡抬眸望向玄策，声音不由自主带了点祈求。

“策策…慢一点……”

他肚子里还有孩子，玄策如果如以往那般……他怀疑自己的宝宝可能会直接流掉。

没想到这一句话让玄策脸黑了下来。

他下巴紧紧崩皮，死死盯着守约有些害怕的神情，半晌冷硬的挤出一句。

“别叫我小名。”

太他妈丢人了。

他记起了当年的噩梦，自己作为校霸气势汹汹的殴打一众高年级学长，正当对方吓得快要尿裤子就差跪下磕头的时候，遥远的彼岸传来一声温柔如水的。

【策策！回家和哥哥吃饭了哦。】

他策哥从那天开始身败名裂。

“嗯。”

玄策低沉的应了一声，表示听到了他的请求，但这态度怎么听怎么敷衍，守约默默的垂下眼，本欲避开弟弟眼神的他，眼角却瞄到那紫红色巨大阴茎的前端慢慢挤进去，撑开湿淋淋的肉穴。

守约心跳瞬间加速，后面下意识缩紧，因为玄策异于常人大的龟头，那粗壮让肠道显得更紧，日常暴躁的策策开始不耐皱眉，伸手一把拉开守约双腿分开到极限。

“哥哥，你这里怎么这么紧？”

“我……很久，没有……呜嗯……”

守约喘息着艰难回答，即使是如此羞耻的问句，可兄长的尽职尽责还是让他断断续续的说出字词。

也是溺爱的责由。

守约全身都因为穴内的感觉而敏感到发麻，alpha粗大的阴茎触碰到内里，孕腔猛地收缩了一下，更多的淫液从内里流出来，眼看玄策狰狞的肉柱要往深处去，白发omega咬着下唇别开了头，苍白细瘦的五指抓紧床单，他按着自己孕育的小腹来缓解紧张到不行的心情，声线不稳道。

“策策……慢一点……要顶到了……”

“……”

别他妈叫我小名。

越想越气，玄策拧着眉头抬臂，用手掌彻底包裹住兄长的手腕按在床笫间，胯下狰狞的硬物体不急不缓的将他的甬道填满，一头红毛的少年捏过表情隐忍的守约下颌，强迫他看着自己。

玄策眯起眼睛舔舔唇瓣，再火候差一点时将阴茎重重挺进去，低沉声线宛如恶魔灌进守约耳朵里。

“来，哥哥，看看我是怎么操你的。”

好歹终于不叫策策小名的守约猛然颤抖，在弟弟贯穿他的同时发出一声惊叫。

“弟……啊哈……弟……”

他已经说不出一句完整的话，守约眼眶溢满泪水，下身被亲生血肉的阴茎摩擦过的每一瞬间，那深刻入骨的快感都能清晰地传遍全身，肠道慢慢地被填满，小穴一下子就挤进了粗大的阴茎，因为即将承受生产而穴道变短，无比清醒地感觉到玄策的顶端抵紧了自己的孕腔口，守约稍微挣扎起来，他仰起头喘息着摇头。

“不行……不能……再，进了……弟弟……”

玄策皱眉，又想起了玩王者时自己0-19-6的韩信，被全体人员嘲讽弟弟。

于是便又开口警告。

“别叫我弟弟。”

你再叫我就软了。

但这话在守约听来就想断绝亲子关系似的，委屈的情绪顿时蔓延了泪腺。

玄策脑子里还是我当团灭集体弟弟的画面，怎么想怎么吃亏，他挺腰一动，守约反应很大的呜咽一声，手脚想蜷缩起来。

少年已经感觉顶到哥哥的生殖腔口了，他顿了顿，用性器恶意的轻轻磨蹭他穴口，硕大的龟头在守约狭隘的穴道缓慢抽插，巨大肉柱慢慢退出来再凶狠的顶进去，卡好了力道刚好顶在腔口上，他笑的和野兽一般阴森恐怖，眯了眯眼问守约。

“哥哥，如果我进去你会怎么样？”

“不行……里面……”

守约石榴红的眼睛睁大，白色的发丝由于眼泪而黏在侧脸上，他双手用力地摁着小腹，试图阻止一些力度，敏感的腔口被性器抵满进来，兄长害怕的抬起眼睛看着弟弟，呻吟声随着骨肉的挤入而变得明显起来，痛苦和快感一起挤上大脑，他猛地别开头把半张脸都埋进枕头里，张嘴大声地喘息着，手在小腹上捏成了拳头，青筋暴起。

本来就已经微微隆起的腹部被肉茎抵占地更加凸起一些，大腿间全是发麻的刺痛感。

“玄策…啊………不……”

“疼吗？”

玄策戏谑看着兄长因为自己的操弄而反应，面容艳丽，双瞳剪水。

少年带着点想故意欺负他的想法，炙热的龟头慢慢往腔口挤，将兄长一碰就哆嗦的生殖腔蹭软了，性器刚刚卡在腔口要进不进的位置，他低头，凑到及近的距离盯着守约泪眼朦胧的红眸看，下身的动作停住不动。

“哥哥，你怕我？”

守约从枕头里抬起眼睛看着他，轻轻地摇了摇头，他抬起手拉住玄策的指尖，慢慢地放在自己的肚子上，因为发情的原因，光是这样被弟弟抚摸着就足以舒服的颤抖不止，守约在玄策身下慢慢地眯起眼睛，双手抱住他的后背，小腿主动地缠上他的后腰，让亲弟弟的肉茎更深地埋进自己的身体里，顶端就快要顶开极其狭小的孕腔口，浑身颤抖地呜咽着，被刺激得泪滴落在床单上，他皱紧了眉毛轻声劝解。

“玄策……只能……到…这里……里面、有……宝宝……”

操他。

脑子里只有黄色的玄策后牙槽发痒，他细致的抚摸过兄长微微凸起来的小腹每一寸皮肤，本来就和守约埃得及近的脸颊贴到哥哥脖颈上，他低声笑着说。

“可是哥哥，你里面好舒服……”

玄策一边这么说着，一边作恶，龟头在守约腔口打着转，阴茎稍微退出来一点，随机又狠狠撞进去，位置把握得很精准，正好抵在在他腔口，再后退一点，反复这么来几次，撞的守约浑身发软，连连尖叫。

“哥哥里面真的好舒服……想进去嘛～”

“啊…哈啊……呜嗯…”

肠道被狠狠地撞了一下，守约浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，胞弟的声音就像是一块石锚，将自己沉溺进欲望的海洋无法自拔，守约用脸颊和弟弟的耳朵相贴，鼻下全是柔软的红色毛发，他抬起手缠住了玄策的手指，指尖交叉，紧紧地握在了一起，而双腿缠紧了他的腰，青年简直想让玄策整个人都和自己融合起来一般，守约摇了摇头，在玄策怀里轻轻的用额头蹭着，每被顶一下，双腿更加缠紧他的腰侧，边喘息边呻吟。

“策…呜嗯……抱我……起来，我…自己…、呜…坐上去，…哈啊……动……”

百里玄策人生第一次听到自己理智断裂的声音。

他疯狂扑上去猛操兄长，像是最原始的交合，牙齿叼住了哥哥因为怀孕而泌乳的奶子。

他沉浸在吸吮兄长乳头的美妙感觉中，耳边传来守约媚入酥骨的呻吟，玄策眼睛发直，下半身立刻膨胀几分，本来粗壮的阴茎青筋暴气，看起来甚是骇人。

粗长的阳物将兄长生殖腔堵了个满满当当，龟头卡在口子外边挤不进去，狼崽子有些不满的皱眉，腮帮子因为吞奶的声音咕噜咕噜，张开嘴几乎把兄长乳晕都嘬到口腔里了，婴儿一样死死叼着守约乳头不愿意放开，后者一阵难堪加耻辱，颤抖着闭上眼睛。

玄策此刻空出另一只手按揉着对方乳首，流下来的汁水尽数涂抹到下身的交合处，他眼珠一转，起了欺负守约的心思，在本就激烈的抽插中，心思恶劣的少年握住自家哥哥的尾巴根，将他毛绒绒的尾巴尖往后穴里捅。

守约孕腔口死死地闭合着，他被胞弟顶的小腹发酸，眼角带泪的哀求对方轻点，孕育生命而微微隆起的小腹被自己的双手按着，以免玄策太过粗暴的操弄。

青年全身都软了下来，他双腿大张，小穴被粗壮的阴茎一下又一下地开拓着，守约闭上了一只眼睛，由于粗暴的性爱而鼻子发酸的想要哭出来，下身因为过于凶猛的力度发麻，恐怖的快感叠加起来让前所未有敏感的守约几乎崩溃。

湿润的淫液随着胞弟肉棒的抽插从穴口流下，滴在床单上，守约从高昂的尖叫呻吟慢慢变成无力的抽泣，他在被拽住尾巴根的瞬间痛的唔了一声，仿佛意识到了什么，他猛地甩动手臂挣扎想要离开玄策的压制，可尾尖还是被他摁压着蹭进了穴口里。

一瞬间，守约瞪大眸子，张开嘴喘息，津液顺着嘴角流下，和泪水混合在一起，看起来色情异常，压抑的吟泣声随着亲生弟弟的插入而越来越高，最后爆发出撕心裂肺的崩溃呻吟，他扭动着腰想摆脱，反而增加了乳首和玄策牙齿磕碰的时机，乳液被温热的舌头轻轻一碰就溢了出来，守约哭着抓紧了他的头发哀求。

“策策……策、策……那是…宝宝、的……呜……”

“哥哥。”

玄策咬着他耳朵，沙哑低沉的声音宛如魔音贯耳。

“你就这么喜欢自己肚子里的东西吗？”

少年口吻里带着一丝自己都没察觉到的病态和嫉妒，突如其来的寒意将情欲中守约硬生生扯出，他迷糊的忘向玄策冷冰冰的双眸，打了激灵，恐惧好似噬骨吸髓的怪物，将守约结结实实的压了个严实。

他霎那间清醒，对方无底深渊般的暗色瞳孔直直锁定他，守约眼睁睁看着那沾染了自己血液的唇瓣一开一合。

“竭尽全力取悦我吧，为了你肚子里的孩子。”


End file.
